Deceased Micheal
Deceased Micheal or, Micheal Williams is a brand new Creepypasta character a created by IIEyelessJackII on FANDOM. Micheal was in his past a good boy living an extremely good life until he met a suspicious and strange girl. Appearance Deceased Micheal stands at a height of about 5'9. He has messy brownish blonde hair. He wears an extremely dark black jacket and wears a white mask, only with eyes, and no mouth. He is also Identified with Blood stains across his Jacket. Origin Henry looked behind him, he saw what he called an "it" it chased him, throwing knives at him. Henry quickly found a gun and aimed it at him. He shot it at it's hand, making him drop the knife, it fled. he took the knife and showed it to the police. '' Michael Williams had a younger sister and his parents were in a neighborhood. It wasn't a bad neighborhood, they lived in a small house, it only had 3 bedrooms for a four-person family, so his sister had to sleep in the same room with him. Michael would tomorrow start his first day of high school, he was excited. Before he went to bed he said to his mother, "Mother, I can't wait for my first day of high school tomorrow!". He went to bed, to excited to fall asleep, he turned and looked at the clock, it said "4:00 AM" He tried to sleep and it soon overtook him. He woke up, looked at his sister, she was still there, asleep. he thought she would be awake, but then remembered, "Oh, she's only in 4th grade, she won't be up so early." He got dressed and had breakfast, it was just toast and some eggs, the usual. He suddenly said to his mother, "Hello mommy, today's my first day of high school remember?" His mother, Janet, replied "Yes, I know but why are you so excited? It's just high school." Micheal was silent. Then, he finished his breakfast, and went off to school. He walked to school, he was almost there, but then he was stopped, by a kid, he probably had a height of 6'2. The kid said "Outta my way!" And of course Michael wouldn't take shit from him, so he said, "No, you ''dunce". Although, after saying that, he would really regret it. The kid punched him and said "Nobody calls ME a dunce!" he gave him a dirty look, and walked away. He saw a girl, he felt, weird around her. He felt, unusual, He felt a strange presence just standing by her, the strange feeling he felt, he couldn't even describe. "Is it fear, confusion or anger?" He thought, he had never felt it once in his whole life. He felt that, he maybe, liked her. He laughed to himself. "No, she can't like me" he thought. Then, he thought "Maybe she does." He tried to say something to her, but she ignored him, and walked away like he never even existed. After school, on his way back home, he thought he saw something in the woods, a tall figure, he dismissed i t. He made it home, and had dinner. He was extremely tired that night but this he couldn't sleep, he looked out the window, and saw it again, the tall figure, but, he got a better look at it, it had a suit and a tie, he had no idea what the supernatural creature was, all he knew was, it scared him. The next day at school, He saw the same girl, this time, the girl looked at him, and then walked away, he thought, maybe she did like him. He also saw the kid that punched him and gave him a dirty look the other day. He felt a weird feeling, the next day, the girl saw him and walked over to him. She said "Hi, I'm Susie, and, who are you?" He replied back "I'm Michael, Michael Williams." She replied " Well, nice to meet you Michael". She suddenly walked closer and whispered "That kid that punched you, he's not who you think, he's a monster, a monster that kidnaps, don't trust it". And then she walked away. Michael had been confused, and didn't believe her. Later that night, he heard on the news that a girl named, " Susie D. Lawrence Has gone missing ". He felt that strange feeling again, but it was different, he couldn't control it, he ran outside the house. He went back to the woods that night , He followed a voice he heard. He saw something in the distance. It was a corpse, a corpse of a girl, it looked like it had been impaled by something. He turned around and saw the tall figure, it slowly came closer, he ran as quick as he could, and as far, it kept appearing behind him, like it was teleporting. Then it appeared in front of him,and the last word he said was " What the- "?! It resurrected him into a monster, a monster only created to kill. He woke up, on the ground. he got up, and then saw, his skin had rotted. He didn't believe that he was alive. His hoodie was stained in blood. He didn't know how he got there, the only thing he felt, was confusion, and anger. He wanted to kill that kid that punched him. He didn't know why, he just felt, something, he didn't know what it was. "What is this? Vengeance? Confusion? Revenge?" Whatever he felt, he liked it. Michael found his house at 2:00 AM. He broke through the window, hoping it wouldn't make to much noise, but it did, Janet instantly woke up and left her bedroom, there he saw Michael J. Williams, with rotten skin, a blood stained hoodie, and a knife in hand. "Hello, Mommy, remember when you said, "It's just high school"?" Michael Said, in a psychotic tone. Janet replied "Um, no-" Michael instantly blurted over her "You were Wrong!" Michael stabbed her five times. And after watching her bleed to death, Michael laughed. He sneaked into his father's room, and said, "Smile For Me!" And then repeatedly stabbed him, watching him bleed just like his mother. He sneaked into his sister's room, and said "Smile Please" And then stabbed her. Later that night, Michael J. Williams broke into a small home on 23rd avenue. there were two murders and a assault that occurred. They found the corpses of a mother and father and an injured sister. ''The police came back to Henry one month later, and told him, that the knife belonged to a guy named Michael J. Williams, who had recently murdered his family. Although, they discuss about the mother, Janet, and the father, James were dead, but, the sister was not found dead, and her corpse was not found. He didn't know much, all that Henry knew is that, it's still out there. ''Category:OC Category:Male Category:Human Category:Psychopath Category:Supernatural Category:Unknown Category:Undead Category:Proxies Category:Deceased Characters